The secretory cells of the primate oviduct synthesize and secrete an estrogen-dependent oviduct-specific 120 kDa glycoprotein (OGP). In collaboration with Dr. Harold Verhage, University of Illinois, we developed a method for collecting oviductal fluid from rhesus macaques through oviductal catheters connected to a subcutaneous port (V-A-P Access Port Model TI200, Access Tech.). Ovariectomized animals in this study were treated sequentially with estradiol (E2) and progesterone (P) to create artificial menstrual cycles with a prolonged follicular (E2-primed) phase (8 weeks). After 8 weeks of E2-priming, a 6 cm Silastic capsule containing crystalline progesterone was inserted s.c. for 14 days to create an artificial luteal phase. After 14 days of E2 plus P treatment, the E2 and P implants were removed, and a new E2 capsule was replaced to complete the cycle. Oviductal fluid was collected via the subcutaneous ports at 3-4 day intervals during each extended 8-week fol licular phase for 1 year. The monkeys were allowed to rest during each 14-day luteal phase. Oviductal fluid samples were assayed for OGP by western blot analysis. All of the samples tested showed abundant OGP protein. OGP production was greatest during estrogen treatment. Functional studies showed that macaque OGP binds specifically to macaque zona pellucida. In summary, we have used a long-term catheterization technique to collect oviductal fluid for purification of OGP. Further physiological studies on macaque OGP are underway at the University of Illinois. FUNDING Subcontract with University of Chicago PUBLICATIONS None